


Does not matter the mask you wear. Matters what is behind

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: Love Confessions, Love-Making, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well my version of what my plot bummies would jave wanted to see at the end :p<br/>Enjoy!<br/>Also, english is not my fiest language and I wrote this at 2 am so yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does not matter the mask you wear. Matters what is behind

He was outside in the balcony, staring wistfully at the ocean and thinking that he was gone again. That maybe this time he would not come back again. Proteus couldn't help the sad smile that twitch on his lips.  
He sighs. He had not seen Sinbad in ten years and after all that time all he got with him were a few minutes but never all alone.  
He stares back at the ocean, for a second he let his walls down. How he wished he weren't a prince so he could go with him to sail the horizon like they used to say they would do.  
'Isn't there a party you should be at? Shaking important people's hands?" a familiar voice said from somewhere around him.  
Proteus smiles but doesn't turn around. "I was watching someone I love sail away," he said.  
Sinbad smiles a little and comes to stand next to him and leans against the balcony railing. "Oh, Marina will be fine. She is a natural," he said looking at the ocean wistfully. Which reminds him... "Wait a minute, she left, with your crew and you stayed. Because they did not leave you so, why did you?" he looks at Sinbad expectantly.  
He sighs. "I did not want to watch someone I love stay behind. Again,"  
Proteus huffs a sarcastic laugh. "Sinbad... You leave for ten years and the next time I see you is because you want to steal from me then you do steal it and are condemned to death and so I take your place and the day I'm dying you come back and say you could not get it back and so you are wiling to die. And now you say this?"  
Sinbad looks away. "Yeah. I know I left abruptly and I'm sorry, also for being away this long but..." he trails off not quite sure what to say.  
"What, Sinbad?" Proteus asks.  
Sinbad turns back to look at him, sadness visible in his eyes. "You were going to marry Proteus. Your marriage with Marina was arranged a long time ago. Whatever hope we had on being sailing the horizon together... was always false hope. We were kids back then. I am not of noble blood so I decided to go and bury my heart along the way,"  
Proteus scoffs. "Well, you certainly did bury your heart, Sinbad. Not only that, you managed to bury mine alongside yours the day you left and never came back," this was said in a whisper, the past pain still palpable in his voice.  
Suddenly a big and warm hand closed itself around his own and Proteus looks at him surprised.  
"I am sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. You were marrying someone else and I just... I couldn't- I couldn't stay and watch you marry, love and be happy with another. It was selfish of me, I know. But that's just who I am. A selfish, heartless thief..."  
Proteus tightens his grip on Sinbad's hand. "But you are wrong. If you were a slefish, heartless person then you wouldn't have come back for me. You would have let me die and instead you came to take back your place. You were just protecting yourself back then and that is something I can understand."  
Sinbad huffs a laugh and turns to look at the ocean, their hands still joined. "What happens now? I mean, your fiancée ran away with some thieves and you are left with a many possibilities," Sinbad says with a smile.  
Proteus sighs and shrugs. "First of all explain the situation to my father and the council. Then... the gods will tell,"  
Sinbad smiles and pulls Proteus' hand until he is pressed against him. With his other hand he cups his cheek and rubs his cheekbone with a thumb. "Well, I think I might have an idea but we can talk about it later. After I make up for all the time I wasted," and then he leans in and kisses him. Soft at first, almost shyly, just a brush of lips. After the initial surprise leaves Proteus he lets go of Sinbad's hand in order to wrap his arms around his neck. Sinbad wraps his own around his waist and pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. The long awaited kiss, the one both of them had dreamt of on countless, sleepless nights.  
They break away and stare at each other for a minute before breaking into equally wide smiles.  
"Come, lets go somewhere more... private," Proteus said looking behind him and then grabbing Sinbad's hand and tugging him along. They walked around the balcony until reaching the door to Proteus's room. Once inside he locked it and draped the heavy curtains over it.  
When he turns around Sinbad is staring at the tapestry hanging on the wall. It was a map of the known world, with the oceans and islands and everything Sinbad has known and beyond.  
"There is still so much to see," he said softly, while touching his fingertips over the upper part of the map.  
Proteus came to stand next to him and stares at it. "Yes, there still is. You will see it someday," he replays, equally soft.  
Sinbad stares at it for just one more time before dropping his hand and turning to look at his love. "Maybe. Or maybe not. Depends,"  
Proteus looks back at him. "Depends on what?"  
Sinbad smiles and touches his cheek gently. "On if you will come with me,"  
Proteus lets out a disbelieving sound. "Sinbad, you know I would love to. But my place is here, I have a duty..."  
Sinbad leans in and presses a small kiss on his lips. "It wouldn't be forever. You can still fulfill your duty and have an adventure."  
"And then what? I'll come back and you will leave again and it will be heartbreaking all over again. I cannot go through that again. I rather part ways amicably now than spent however much time with you and fall more in love with you and in the end lose you again. No, I-" Sinbad places a finger against his lips to stop his speech.  
Sinbad shakes his head. "You are not understanding. I don't plan on leaving you again, Proteus. I will return to Siracusa with you," he said determinedly.  
Proteus stared at him with wide eyes, still he refused to hope. "For how long, Sinbad? Until you realize you made a mistake and there is nothing here for you? That what you really want is a life of adventure at sea? I cannot give you that, at some point I will be king. Maybe I'll have to marry or maybe you realize you do want a family eventually. Something that I cannot give you either," he shakes his head and lowers his gaze.  
Sinbad had no idea how much he was hurting, had bees hurting, until this moment. He smiles softly and envelopes the other man in his arms.  
"No, no. You still don'f understand. I am serious. Ten years ago when I left I thought it was for the best. It was not, for neither of us. I just made us both hurt. And there is nothing I regret more than that. I will stay with you forever Proteus. I don't need another family when I have one already. I always did. It was you, it is you. You always had been. The Gods will damn me if I ever let you go again just because I'm scared. And they all know how scared I am but I guess it is part of it, part of loving someone. Now, do you understand how serious I am?" Sinbad finishes. Proteus, still wrapped in his arms had pressed his face against his neck. He takes a shuddering breath and leans back just enough to stare at him on the eyes. He was trying to convey the lie out of them but he only saw earnest love and determination. So he kisses Sinbad as a reply.  
They move slowly, still pressed together, towards the plush bed. They pause near the foot and they break the kiss for lack of air. Sinbad smiles and undoes the tie on Proteus' hair that falls lose and free against his fingers and it feels soft and it's framing his face and-  
"You are beautiful," he says.  
Proteus lets out a nervous laugh and blushes.  
Sinbad takes off Proteus' tunic to reveal a pale, lean but strong complexion. He is not that muscled, like Sinbad himself is, but he has a toned torso and there is muscle in his arms. He has a nice body.  
Proteus smiles at Sinbad's expression of desire and removes his shirt too. Sinbad has a well-muscled body, defined arms and torso he is more built than his partner is. And not that pale.  
Sinbad wraps his arms around the other's waist and pulls him closer to kiss him again. This kiss is more heated than the others, their bare chests pressing in all the right places. They moan into each others mouth and topple into the bed with Sinbad atop Proteus.  
"I have missed you, every day and night. I used to stare at the ocean everyday thinking that maybe you would return one day. And after sometime I realized you would never come back," Proteus whispers looking up at Sinbad.  
The thief props up on his elbows and stares at him. "So you stopped staring," it was not a question but a statement.  
Proteus gives him a small smile and shakes his head. "No, I never stopped hoping. Hope is a hard thing to kill,"  
The man cannot do nothing but stare at him in bewilderment. "You always had such faith in me, Proteus. I never deserved it, never deserved you."  
Proteus smiles fondly. "Of course you do. You are a good man, Sinbad. You just refuse to believe it."  
The man did not reply, instead leans down and kisses him passionately.  
"What am I going to do with you, Proteus?"  
Said man wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down until he can whisper in his ear.  
"Make love to me."  
Sinbad feels a full-body shiver come at the request and he kisses him again.  
Then Sinbad makes love to Proteus all night long.  
\----  
They are a tangle of limbs, Sinbad's head is resting on Proteus' chest over his heart. The beat is a slow lulling rhythm, and the gently rise and fall of Proteus' chest is dragging the other man quickly to the lands of dreaming.  
"Proteus?" he whispers not sure if his lover is still awake.  
"Hmm?" comes the reply.  
"What are you going to tell to your father in the morning?"  
The other man thinks of it for a while before answering. "Nothing. There is no need."  
Sinbad raises his head to look down at him, confused. "Whatever you mean by this?"  
Proteus smiles gently and cups his fave with a hand. "I mean there is no need because he always knew."  
"What?"  
Proteus laughs softly. "That I love you. He always knew, even before I told him. He said it was obvious, that he knew from the start but said nothing. He waited until I came to him devastated the day you left."  
Sinbad's expression changes to one of understanding. "Oh," he lowers his gaze. "Does he knows it is returned?"  
It was Proteus' time to look confused. "That what is returned?"  
Sinbad's hand comes up to cup his face and rubs his cheek with a thumb. "The love. Does he know I love you too?"  
The man smiles and nods. "He sais this love is too strong to not be mutual."  
Sinbad stares in awe. "So... Will he support us?"  
Proteus nods again. "Yes," he tangles his other hand on Sinbad's hair. "Love is a rare and precious thing to find, Sinbad. My father says that nothing is more important than love. We could never marry, or show our love publicly. But we can be together. If you still want me." His tone was unsure.  
Sinbad leans down and press their foreheads together. "Of course I want to stay with you. I love you."  
They smile at each other and then Sinbad kisses him before leaning his head back down to rest on his chest. They fall asleep like that, in each others embrace, held tight. For all times.


End file.
